Love And Sex - Sequel
by Maudy Kim
Summary: Just a short sequel for my lovely reader and friend, especially haehyuk shipper ... enjoy !


Warning : Yaoi , Smut , Typo's , OCC

Rated : M

Sequel of Love & Sex

.

.

.

Hari- hari berganti , minggu- minggu berlalu. Pohon ceri terlihat lelah dan daun-daunannya menjadi cokelat tertutup debu.

Pada pagi hari , burung yang berkicau dengan riang mengingatkan bahwa musim panas baru akan dimulai.

~ Haehyuk Room ~

Warning

.

Hyukkie memejamkan matanya yang lelah , pancuran air hangat yang mengalir dari shower dan turun tepat diatas punggungnya itu sedikit membuatnya rilex setelah kegiatan belanja yang dilakukannya seharian bersama Sungmin dan Heechul .

Ya , Sungmin dan Heechul memang sedang menginap dirumahnya karena liburan musim panas sudah tiba dan anak-anak mereka merengek ingin bertemu.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun , Sungmin , Hankyung dan Heechul mengabulkan permintaan anak-anak mereka untuk berlibur ke Jepang dan tinggal di rumah mewah Donghae dan hyukkie.

Hyukkie merasa senang rumahnya yang sudah sepi beberapa minggu itu kini menjadi ramai dengan kedatangan mereka , tapi walaupun begitu Hyukkie masih merasa ada yang kurang , karena Donghae suaminya sedang berada di Thailand untuk membuka cabang bisnis baru.

Dan dia merasa sangat kesepian bila malam hari tiba. Seperti malam ini , Spencer dan aiden yang biasanya tidur bersamanya justru memilih tidur bersama Jino dan Taemin.

Tapi hyukkie tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya pada kedua anak kembarnya itu.

_~ Hey ! I'm gonna tell you about this… this story about "love" of men…~_

Hyukkie tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar lagu "Hot Times" yang terputar dari handphone nya menandakan ada seseorang yang tengah menghubungi nya.

Hyukkie mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan melilitkannya hanya pada bagian bawah tubuhnya karena terburu-buru ingin mengangkat handphonenya yang masih berdering.

"yobseo?"

"yobseo… hyukkie… kenapa lama sekali? Sedang apa hmm?" terdengar nada manja dari seberang sana yang ternyata adalah Donghae.

"umm.. aku sedang mandi tadi hae… ada apa menelpon semalam ini?"

"kau tidak merindukan aku?"

"kau ini aneh sekali... tentu saja aku merindukanmu…"

"benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kau sedang bohong atau tidak karena aku tidak bisa melihat wajah manis mu itu hyukkie…"

Hyukkie tersipu saat mendengar pujian Donghae tapi dia mencoba tetap tenang dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"umm… hae… bagaimana pekerjaan mu disana? Kapan kau pulang?"

"pekerjaan ku baik-baik saja… aku akan pulang beberapa hari atau minggu lagi…"

"beberapa minggu?" terdengar sekali nada kecewa dari suara hyukkie dan itu hanya membuat Donghae yang sedang berada di seberang sana tersenyum senang.

"nde… hyukkie , pakaian apa yang sedang kau kenakan sekarang?" Tanya Donghae tiba-tiba dan membuat hyukkie mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung.

"umm… aku baru saja selesai mandi hae, dan kau menelpon tiba-tiba jadi aku hanya mengenakan handuk saat ini, wae ?"

"mmm, aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa kau sekarang chagi, di mana dan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang hyukkie?"

"Berdiri di depan lemari, aku ingin mengambil piyama…"

"jangan ! jangan lakukan itu hyukkie, pergi berbaring ke tempat tidur kita sekarang dan tutup matamu…"

"tapi…"

"lakukan !"

"arraso hae…"

Donghae bisa mendengar suara decitan saat hyukkie menaiki ranjang King size mereka,dan donghae tersenyum saat hyukkie mau melakukan apa yang disuruhnya.

"sudah hae… sebenarnya kau mau apa?"

Tanya hyukkie yang bingung dengan permintaan aneh Donghae itu.

"Sekarang bayangkan aku telanjang di atas tubuh mu hyukkie, perlahan-lahan aku melepas handuk mu, sambil menggigit dan menjilati telinga mu…"

"h-hae?" Hyukkie menggigit bibirnya karena malu mendengar perkataan nakal Donghae yang seakan menggelitik perutnya itu.

"bayangkan saja hyukkie… aku sedang menggesek-gesakkan lututku pada penis mu yang masih tertidur itu…"

"umm… h-hae… hh.."

Donghae menyeringai saat sudah mulai mendengar desahan pelan dari mulut hyukkie.

"Aku sekarang akan membasahi lehermu dengan salivaku dan membuat tanda merah di sekitar lehermu, sementara tangan ku pergi ke puting mu, menggoda mereka, mencubit dan memutar-mutar dengan kasar kedua putting mu yang berwarna coklat itu… ummh…"

"Jangan menggoda ku hae … hhh.." ucap hyukkie sambil memejamkan matanya dan merangsang nipplenya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya setelah dia memasang headset pada telinga nya.

"sekarang bayangkan aku perlahan-lahan turun dan aku melahap satu puting mu dalam mulut ku, aku mulai menjilati nya, memutar-mutar lidahku di sekitarnya perlahan-lahan, sementara tangan ku yang lain masih pada puting mu yang satunya, dan tanganku yang bebas turun menuju penis mu , meraihnya dan mulai membelainya dari atas ke bawah perlahan-lahan, sangat lambat… sshh… "

"h-hae, aahhh ummh, remas hae.. aah… "

Hyukkie menggeliat sambil membelai penisnya yang mulai tegang secara lambat seperti yang Donghae katakan.

"sabar chagiya… sekarang putting mu yang sebelah kiri sudah hambar, aku beralih ke yang kanan dan mulai menggigiti juga menghisap dengan keras putting mu yang manis itu, sementara tanganku yang bebas semakin turun kebawah dan mengelus-elus sekitar lubang anus mu yang sempit dan berwarna pink itu… hhahh…"

"nghhhh hae… j-jebal… ahhhh …hae.. umh…" desah Hyukkie sambil menggesekkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang anusnya sendiri.

"jebal apa chagiya? Hmm?" Donghae menyeringai semakin jadi saat mendengar desahan hyukkie yang sudah tidak terkontrol.

"jebaall… h-h-aae …nghhh… ahh …"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud dengan _ngghhh_ dan _aahhh_, hyukkie… ayo katakan apa yang kau inginkan dengan jelas…"

"setubuhi aku uhhh… masukkan penis mu dalam lubang ku h-hae.. ummh… jeball..." jawab hyukkie dengan frustasi karena Donghae terus menggodanya.

"sekarang aku dorong satu jari ku kedalam lubang mu, perlahan… hmmmm… aku dorong masuk dan keluar berkali-kali , aku terus menambahkan dengan pelan sampai 3 jari ku berada di dalam lubang mu… dan aku terus menusuknya semakin dalam dengan perlahan… aah.."

"arghh… haee … ummmhh … masukkan penis mu yang besar hae.. hhahh…"

Donghae terdiam sebentar karena mendengar perkataan nakal dari bibir hyukkie untuk pertama kalinya semenjak mereka menikah,tapi kemudian dia kembali meneruskan sex lewat handphone yang dilakukannya dengan hyukkie itu.

"sekarang bayangkan aku mengocok penisku yang licin di depan lubang mu, dan memposisikan penis ku tepat di depannya… lalu aku masukkan perlahaan.. shhh…"

"aaahhh… Hae … sesak.. oohhhh… penis mu besar sekali.. ummh…"

" aku mulai memasukkan penis ku dengan sangat pelan sampai kau memohon padaku… ahh"

"h-hae… lebih cepat..aahh.. jeballl… ooh… "

"aku mulai uhhh… menusuk cepat dalam lubang mu..hh yang sempit ... hahh, mencari setiap sudut ..ahhh… sampai aku menemukan daging kecil didalam lubang mu... sshh…"

"Ahh… h-hae ! di sana...uumh.. disana hae.. Oohhhhhhh…" hyukkie menusukkan jarinya semakin dalam hingga menyentuh daging kecil yang donghae katakan atau disebut G spot itu.

"Aku mengangkat kaki mu di atas bahu ku dan mulai menusuk… ohh… lebih dalam… lagi dan lagi dan lebih cepat… ahhhhhh dinding rectum mu mulai menjepit penis ku sekarang… ohh… aku masukkan lebih cepat dan kasar….uhhhhhh hyukkie… "

"aah… ahh… aaaaakh.. hae… uuuuumh.. haeeee…" Hyukkie menjerit dan tubuhnya menegang karena rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan saat spermanya keluar dan mengotori perut juga selangkangannya.

"ooh.. ooohh .. hyukkie…hhh…." Tidak hanya hyukkie , Donghae pun mendesah nikmat diseberang sana karena imajinasinya dan desahan hyukkie yang terdengar sangat sexy di telinganya.

Satu-satunya hal yang dapat didengar beberapa saat setelah hyukkie dan Donghae cum bersama-sama , hanyalah suara nafas mereka yang terengah-engah.

"h-hae…umh… t-tadi sangat menyenangkan… " hyukkie menggigit bibirnya malu sambil memainkan sperma yang ada di perutnya.

"nde… haah… aku tidak tahu kau bisa mendesah dan mengerang se-sexy itu chagi… kenapa kau tidak pernah bersuara se-sexy itu saat kita bercinta biasanya,hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae yang sedang sibuk membersihkan spermanya dengan tissue.

"a-aku malu…"

"malu? Saat aku pulang nanti kau harus mendesah seperti tadi… kalau tidak,aku akan menyetubuhimu 1 minggu penuh…"

Hyukkie yang mendengar candaan Donghae, hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan pipi yang merona.

"haah… aku sudah mengantuk hyukkie… besok aku ada meeting,aku tidur sekarang ne? kau juga…"

"nde hae… selamat beristirahat… jangan lupa ganti bajumu dengan piyama dan matikan lampu…"

Donghae tersenyum saat hyukkie mengingatkan kebiasaan yang selalu dia lupakan. Donghae merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seorang uke sekaligus istri yang begitu perhatian.

"nde hyukkie… kau juga… jangan lupa kunci pintu kamar ! hati-hati dengan kyuhyun dan hankyung hyung !"

"mwo? Hae… bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk berhenti cemburu seperti itu? mereka bagian dari keluarga kita sekarang…"

"arraso aku tahu ! tapi walau bagaimanapun kau tetap harus waspada karena kau terlalu sexy ! dan istri mereka sedang hamil !"

Hyukkie tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban kekanak-kanakan Donghae dan kemudian beberapa saat setelah berbicara dan saling merayu mereka pun segera memutus sambungan masing-masing kemudian beristirahat untuk menjalani hari esok.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi ummaaaaa" Spencer dan aiden memeluk hyukkie yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"eh? Selamat pagi… wah, tumben kalian bisa bangun sepagi ini?" heran hyukkie saat kedua anaknya itu menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

"pagi hyukkie… sudah bangun?" Tanya Heechul yang sedang mengupas buah jeruk untuk Taemin.

"pagi hyung… dimana hankyung hyung, Sungmin hyung & kyuhyun?" Tanya Hyukkie saat sudah duduk disalah satu kursi yang bersampingan dengan heechul.

"hankyung masih mandi… kyuhyun… sedang memandikan sungmin mungkin… hahaha"

"eh? dimandikan? wae?"

"nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri…"

hyukkie yang merasa sedikit bingung dengan jawaban heechul itu hanya bisa diam dan mencoba mencerna maksud heechul itu sambil memperhatikan Spencer, aiden , juga jino yang sedang memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"selamat pagi…"

"pagi…"

Hyukkie menoleh kearah kanan saat mendengar sapaan dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, hyukkie melongo saat melihat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan bridal style menuju meja makan.

"sungmin hyung? Waeyo? Hyung sakit?"

Tanya hyukkie saat melihat Sungmin meringis di tempat duduknya.

"emm… "

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan hingga terlihat jelas wajah mereka yang malu juga gugup saat hyukkie memandang mereka bingung.

"Kyuhyun bercinta sampai pagi dengan Sungmin karena kau hyukkie…"

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu menatap kearah hankyung yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"maksud mu hyung? Memang apa hubungannya dengan ku?" Tanya hyukkie polos.

"Sungmin dan kyuhyun mendengar desahanmu semalam … dan akhirnya kyuhyun memperkosa Sungmin sampai pagi… ck.. aku sampai tidak bisa tidur…"

Hyukkie tersipu malu saat mendengar jawaban hankyung dan mengingat lagi imajinasi liarnya dengan Donghae via handphone.

"sayang sekali chullie tidak mau… " ucap hankyung lagi, dan mengabaikan tatapan marah heechul padanya.

"eh? W-wae?"

"itu karena chullie hyung ingin ke mall lagi hari ini dan dia tidak mau berjalan dengan aneh… hahaha"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menjawab dan langsung diberi death glare oleh Heechul dan Sungmin.

"wae? bukannya aku benar? Para uke itu memang suka sekali belanja kan?"

**Tukk !**

"aaakh! Appo… ! kenapa hyung suka sekali menyakiti aku !" kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan mainan taemin tentu saja heechul lah yang dengan sadis melemparnya.

"berisik ! makan saja makanan mu !" bentak heechul dan membuat nyali kyuhyun ciut seketika.

"hyukkie… kapan Donghae pulang?" Tanya hankyung yang sedang mengunyah roti nya.

"umm.. mungkin beberapa minggu lagi hyung… wae?"

"oh… tidak apa-apa… aku hanya ingin pesan seorang 'uke' baru yang penurut, saat donghae pulang nanti.."

"yaa! Apa maksudmu hannie !" jerit heechul saat mendengar percakapan hankyung dan hyukkie.

**PRANG !BUGH !BRAKK!**

Dan pagi hari yang tenang itu diawali dengan kemarahan heechul dan diakhiri dengan desahan hankyung.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Annyeong… ^^

Maudy minta maaf sequelnya baru hadir sekarang.

Maudy harap ini bisa sedikit menghibur readers tercinta yang merindukan tokoh Donghae ,kyuhyun, hankyung yang pervert .

Hyukkie dan Sungmin yang pemalu juga chullie yang sadis. Kekeke~

Mianhae maudy ga sempat buat sex untuk Kyumin dan Hanchul , nanti lain kali di lain cerita ne? ^^

Tolong kasih pendapat kalian tentang sequel yang aneh ini ne? kekeke~

Gomawo untuk yang sudah mau menunggu dengan sabar … mianhae kalau kurang memuaskan… *bow

*hug & kiss *

~ Maudy Kim ~


End file.
